


astronomy in reverse,

by goldenasteri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: ?? could you tag this fluff?? idk, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreams, Explicit Language, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Old Ass Writing, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, canon sux B), dude this has like no tags i can put w it, i know ppl hate when allura stays dead in fics but, it really is just a super short oneshot from august, jds and lm dont live here, klance, langst lowkey, mentions of allurance, they are in love, this is also SUPER old, this is supposed to follow canon ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenasteri/pseuds/goldenasteri
Summary: After dreams of Allura plague Lance in the months following the end of the war, one night leaves him reeling with an epiphany. (or, lance comes to his senses.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	astronomy in reverse,

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my microscopic oneshot from august. i think i just missed them when i wrote it and it really is meant to be a taste of kl more than anything (however..... a sequel may be in order with this whole quarantine thing..... >;3c). the title is from sleeping at last's venus, which i have continuously maintained is a KLANCE ANTHEM!! thank u amen  
> i know, vld sucks and we are "over" klance, everyone likes galio or the magnus archives now but just humor me here, okay? i miss them.  
> hope you enjoy.

“I’ll always be with you Lance… and I’ll always love you.”

Lance woke with a start, blood rushing in his ears and hands shaking. His heart was pounding at a million miles an hour, skin ice cold and burning hot and alive but so, so alone.

Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking the last tears off his lashes, he collapsed back down into the bed with a sigh-turned-sob. It was the billionth dream he’d had this month about that day, a day that left him with Altean marks and a chasm in his chest that would never really heal.

As he rolled over on his side, cradling a pillow to his chest, Lance felt his dream pour over him again: battle-calloused hands cupped his cheeks and wiped away trailing tears, as mist trailed around them both. A pit opening in his stomach, the paladin felt himself spiral down into the memory. He could almost feel those lips on his own, slightly chapped and still sweeter than any other love he’d ever known. Feeling hurt, betrayal, helplessness, love—an ache you can’t describe—resonate in his chest, he finally landed back on the face from his dream (the face always in his dreams nowadays): long, flowing locks, charming, dazzling eyes, god-like beauty, and flawless skin marred with…

with…

a scar.

Lance’s eyes snapped open. _What._ That was… not Allura. _What the fuck._ He slowly, in disbelief, sat upright. _What the fuck_. The dream ran back once more in his head: battle-calloused hands, trailing tears and… a scar. _That can’t be right_. Nervous hands carded through his hair. Battle-calloused hands, trailing tears, a lingering kiss, a scar-

And then, it hit him like a bus.

The _whole_ memory.

The _whole_ dream.

In a world of nothing but white, nothing but translucent, swirling mist, Lance kissed Keith Kogane.

It was gingerly at first. Tentative, sweet, soft. And Lance sighed, and Keith draped his wrists over his shoulders. And Lance pulled Keith flush against his body. And Keith moved his hands to Lance’s neck, Lance’s cheeks. And Lance tenderly wove his fingers into raven black hair. And Keith grinned into the kiss. And Lance hummed contently back. Everything was so, so right. 

This—purple, heat, tenderness, Keith, them—was _right_.

And finally, Keith gently untangled himself from the Cuban boy, and looked up at him with a heartbreaking smile. “You know I have to go.”

Lance, never one to let go easily, left hands wrapped tight around Keith’s middle. “I know. I just wish there was another way.”

Keith smiled one more time, perfect white teeth blinking back up at Lance before taking a step back. It was a smile like he knew something- full of mischief and wonder, but no malice. Just pure adoration. _“I’ll always be with you Lance… and I’ll always lo-“_

“NO. NOPE. ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Lance flung himself out of bed before dream-Keith could finish the sentence, his face flushed crimson and palms sweating. He hung his head in his hands before dragging them across his face, eyes peeking out from shaking fingers. He wanted to scrub the dream from his brain, to wipe it all out with bleach and never think about it again. He promised he’d never love after Allura, he _swore_ he’d never do it again.

But somewhere in him, the floodgates had already opened.

A minefield of teenage memories, violet lighting, two lions drifting together in a world of explosive gas, waiting for a spark. An offhand remark, something about math. Pale skin against dark, lilac metal, all projected against the stars. The sun setting on the final day, and fond words exchanged on the top of the world. Forming wings and learning to fly.

Lance screwed his eyes shut, scrunching his nose and clenching his jaw, begging his skin to cool down at least ten degrees—

but the match had already been struck. (How could he have been so blind?)

Lance had been in love with Keith the whole time.

He had just been too stupid to see it.

* * *

[twitter](https://twitter.com/nepetacore) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilliyth/?hl=en)


End file.
